A War between Light and Dark
by GinellaEvans
Summary: When they appeared in the Enchanted Forest because of the hat, no one thought that after this visit, a fight was waiting for them. A war between light and dark that would make emerge things that they wouldn't believe possible and wouldn't end really good. (Some characters will be OOC. Please, enter and comment. Reviews are welcomed here )
1. 1- Not all is what it seems to be

*This fic begins after 2x05 but it has inspirations and parts of the remaining episodes. You are warned. In case that some character is more OC than the original one in himself, I will warn - or at least I will try to warn LoL-. Enjoy!*

Not all is what it seems to be

They glanced up to look the large plant that reached to where the clouds were. There was no way they could raise that plant in only a day, they were going to need provisions so Mulan and Snow White went away together to hunt and pick food whereas Emma and Aurora remained along with Hook, that didn't do more than smile as if the fact to be in that situation, was the most amused in the world.

When Mulan and Snow returned with the food that they put save in some bags, the get up of the ground and went to the plant carrying Hook with them, who complained a little and called them beasts but Emma threatened him saying that she was going to be 'a beast' if he didn't shut up.

A few minutes later, they reached the plant.

"Okay, how can we get there?" Emma asked seeing that the plant had the branches in the higher parts.

"Climbing, maybe?" said Hook with a certain irony. "Not complaining, but I am going to need my hook to climb".

They looked each other and sighed. Mulan went to untie him with resignation and returned him the hook not before glancing her mates.

"Just one movement and I stab you in your private parts" Emma threatened.

Hook raised the hand in peace signal and went to climb, so the others took the things, put them in their backs and started to climb. Hook first, followed by Emma and Snow and Aurora and Mulan.

They knew that climb was going to be a long way, not saying that they will have to stop in some branch where they could rest. Excepting Aurora –who was rather worried–, no one trusted in the pirate tough Emma had take over of threatened him well and furthermore, they didn't know what could be up there.

When practically the sun was going dark opening way to the night, they stopped in a branch and sat there. Immediately Emma caught the ropes that she had been carried in her pocket and tied Hook again, who sucked his teeth and rolled eyes against of being tied all the night but he didn't say a word.

Once everyone had dinner, Mulan asked to be the first on keep watch and Emma said she would do the second watch.

In the moment that the first sunbeam came out, Emma woke up everybody. Eating a bit, they got going again untying Hook over again.

After a long time up and many sighs of tiredness, they finally arrived at the end of the plant with the light of midday and they jumped onto the lawn.

"Well, where we have to go?" Snow asked.

"If we follow over there," Hook said pointing to the right as he could, because he was tied again "We could get to the Giant's castle and there, in the treasure room is the compass".

"Good, what are we waiting for?" Mulan said taking Hook in order to make him walk.

The five of them went on the road toward the Giant's castle that from where they were, they could see it in a considerably human size but as they were approaching, they saw promptly that only the door of the castle was at least thousand times more bigger than the five of them.

"What if Cora has already arrived?" Aurora said suddenly. Snow looked her alerted and the four of them looked Hook at the same time.

"I don't think so. We agreed that she would expect me there at the morning" Hook said, raising an eyebrow.

"And she could appear here?" Snow asked.

"I suppose"

"So we need to hurry" Mulan urged taking Hook again that complained a bit and whispered something that no one heard but they didn't care.

Once at the door, Snow took an arrow and tied a rope to it. Everyone stepped aside to let her shoot the arrow to the door lock and miraculously, it snagged.

"Very well, now who climbs?" Mulan asked.

"Ladies, if you allow me, I offered myself" Hook said with excessive gallantry.

"Yes, sure. We are going to let you climb there so you can betray us and sell us to Cora" Emma snorted "You are not going anywhere".

"Why should I betray you if you take me free to that city of yours, Storybrooke?" Hook asked with a smirk "With Cora for sure I would have to wait and she would have complain or something. If I was working with her was because I was interested to go to the town and she wanted that too. But now that you two are here and you looked really bent in going to the town… Well, let's say I changed opinion.

"And who doesn't say that you aren't going to change opinion again?" Snow asked with the arms crossed.

"No one, beauty. I am a pirate if you didn't realize" Hook smirked again "But, you have no choice. I only know how to open that door and I am not going to tell anyone of you, don't take this wrong way.

All snorted and Emma took out of the bag the hook, giving it to Hook with a threatened look. Hook put it on and prepared to climb but Emma grabbed him before and approached at his ear.

"Just one sign of betray and you will be history, Hook" she whispered.

She stepped aside and he started to climb the rope with a sighed.

In a few minutes he reached the lock and got into, letting the four without knowing if he would be back.

"Do you think he would be back?" Aurora asked.

"Well, if he doesn't come back, he will be history" Emma said shaking the head and looking to the lock.

Meanwhile, Hook had managed to get the ground of the Giant's castle helping himself with his hook and decided to seek the yellow dust that Cora said it was to open the door, though being honest; he didn't trust her but everything for his revenge.

Rummaging a bit he found a box that when he opened it, he saw it contained the dusts of every color. He decided to pick a pinch of the dust that Cora had indicated and blew it toward the door but just as he expected, they did nothing. He proved one by one until finally one of beige colored opened the door with a click.

The four women sighed relieved seeing the door being opened and once they were inside, Emma launched herself (?) at Hook.

"May I know what has taken you so long?" she almost screamed.

"It was not easy, believe me" Hook replied.

"Let's go" Mulan said taking Hook again to tie him.

"Come on. I guide you to the castle; I open you the door, and is that how you thank me?" Hook complained, pretty disgusted.

"Call it as you want but… better safe than sorry, pirate" Emma said. Hook just snorted. "Now tell us where the treasure room is so we can catch the compass and return to Storybrooke.

"Over there" said, pointing at his left, resigned.

"Good"

They went there carefully and in silence in order to the alleged giant didn't go to get them.

As they entered in the treasure room, they saw many things that obviously were not compasses. They sighed like it was the worst nightmare.

"And accidentally you don't know in which pile is it, right?" Snow asked.

"I am sorry, dearie but only the giant knows that" Hook asked with a funny look.

Everyone started searching but when one of them took something step on a tile, they heard a sound that looked like bells. They tried to search the compass worried as quickly as possible but the footsteps of someone indicated that the giant has woken up and that he knew that someone was there.

"Who is there?"

"Oh, this is good. Now we have a giant that will want to kill us" Hook snarked.

"Maybe we can talk with him" Emma suggested.

"Sure he wants to talk since we entered in his house without knocking the door" Snow snorted.

"Who are you?" asked a voice. They reached their heads to see the giant "How you entered here?"

"The door was a bit open; we only came to search something we need to go back to our home" tried Emma to say the first thing that come to her head.

"There is nothing here that you can use, go away" said the giant with anger.

"We are searching a compass" Emma said not listening to the giant "We came from afar to catch what we need.

"I am not going to help a couple of humans. Go away before I decided to kill you all!" he shouted.

"We should take his advice" Hook said ready to turn around.

"Don't move" Emma advised "We really need that compass. I beg you, I want to see my son again"

"You have family in that world you want to go back?" the giant asked curiously.

"Yes"

"I had a family a long time ago. I know what that is. But what I win if I help you?" he asked.

"You want something?" Snow asked.

"A new home. A place where they don't bother me or chase me" the giant said embarrassed.

"Anybody of our land will hurt you there, I promise" Snow said "Now please, could you give us the compass? Is something we need to go back".

"Ok" the giant got near to a pile and took out of it a compass "Take it"

"Thank you really much, ehm…" Aurora said

"Norp"

"Norp, thank you" Aurora smiled "I am Princess Aurora. They are Mulan, Snow White, Emma and Hook.

"It's a pleasure to meet you"

"There is no time, dearies. Cora will appear here and we leave this without her seeing us or well, that she see us and remained without compass and dead here" Hook smiled with irony.

"He is right" Mulan said "We can left here without nobody seeing us?"

There is a shortcut to the plant a bit longer and complicated but nobody will see us there" Norp answered "Follow me"

The giant went to the exit of the room and guide them for some halls until arrive another door that he opened. There, they saw that lead outside. Once out, he closed the door and pointed to a path where there were a lot of trees and many undergrowth.

"Just curiosity, how girls like you end by the side of a guy like him?" Norp asked pointing Hook.

"Oh, he is not with us. At least, not voluntarily" Emma clarified taking Hook's chains "See? Let's say is our prisoner"

Suddenly, they heard a cry of anger.

"Cora" Snow whispered.

"Come on!" Mulan urged

They got going quickly, entering in the forest. They were for a long time going as quick as possible and they managed to down though it was night and they didn't eat anything for hours. But down, they found a nasty surprise.

"Going somewhere?"

**&&& Hi, how are you? Thanks for reading this, hope you like it ^^ **

**Well, I would like to say english is not my first language but I wanted to try this, so please if there is a grammatic mistake or something like that, you can tell me ;) I want to learn more english!**

**Okay, this was the first chapter so I hope everyone enjoy. The story starts since 2x05 but I take things of the rest of chapters too! Anyway, I hope everyone like it :D See you soon &&&**


	2. 2- Back to Storybrooke?

*** In Italic, the past ***

**Back to Storybrooke?**

Was ironic that when they were up, they had talked about the possibility that Cora had appeared there with the help of magic but when they had gone with the giant ready to go down by the plant with the compass in their hands and without any type of magic, they hadn't thought about that possibility. And there was Cora, waiting down with an ironic smile.

"Going somewhere?"

"Cora!" Snow gasped "It is not… possible!"

"I know magic" Cora laughed and turned to Hook "It is good to see you tied, Captain Hook. I can see that the mission I command you goes really well. At the end, someone has to do everything alone"

"I am glad to see you too, Cora" the Captain smiled a bit.

"Well, you know why I am here. Give me the compass" she opened her hand to them.

"No!" Emma jumped before someone answered her "We need it to return! To Storybrooke!"

"Something in common. Give me the compass"

"I don't know what you pretend Cora, but we aren't going to give you the compass. Any purpose that you propose, it won't be any good" Snow said puckering (?) her lips.

"I just want to meet with my daughter" she shrugged with a smile.

"We are not going to give it to you, we don't trust in you" Mulan said.

"It's a pity, I wanted to do this the easy way. It will have to be the hard way" she said, angry.

She suddenly disappeared in a smoke and everyone started to spin in confusion. And by surprise, Aurora screamed. Cora had grabbed her from behind.

Mulan immediately took out her sword and Snow put out an arrow but Cora pressed Aurora stronger.

"Now, unless you want to end without your princess, give me the compass".

They put the weapons down a bit and the three look at each other to then look Aurora.

"We shouldn't give it to her" Emma said quickly.

"I have sworn protect Aurora and I will keep the promise" Mulan replied "We should give it".

"There is always another way" Snow wanted to believe.

"With all the respect ladies, Cora is the one that has the princess and she could rip out her heart" Hook warned "So, unless you want to kill your friend Aurora, to which I will not oppose, you should take Cora's advice.

Emma snorted but Snow showed doubts lowering more the bow with the arrow.

"As much as it hurts me to admit it, Hook's right" Snow sighed.

Emma was about to reply but Mulan talked first.

"Let Aurora go and we will give you the compass"

"What?" Emma said, but they ignore her comment.

"How can I trust in you?" Cora asked.

"I give you my word"

Cora looked at the princess that was doing an effort to loose herself and sighed, releasing Aurora reluctantly. Mulan hugged her and nodded toward Snow. She got near to Cora and took out the compass. For a moment, she let it hanging in her hand but she finally handed to Cora and retired herself.

"Thank you" and she disappeared.

Snow and Mulan sighed resigned and asked Aurora how she was. They sighed relieved when they heard she was fine and they sat in the ground, bereaved by the loss of the compass, the only way they had to return to Storybrooke.

"I am going to search firewood" Emma said suddenly.

She left the group so she could think while she was searching branches. Partly, she didn't like that they had given the compass to Cora and on the other hand she understood it but she couldn't avoid thinking of Henry. She took the necessary to do a little bonfire so they could eat the meat that Mulan and Snow have brought.

When she returned, everyone turned to see that she was back and she saw that all but Hook, who was very entertained with his own things, sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness you're back" Snow said "I worried about you, Hook had said to us that you were gone for firewood; I didn't know whether to believe him.

"I am certain that I have warned you" Emma replied and dropped the firewood "Well, I don't know you but I'm hungry. Can we eat something?"

They nodded and Snow lit the fire while Mulan drew out meat of one of the bags. Emma thought the meat look really weird but decided not to ask what was, she would just prefer not to know it.

All sat up around the fire and waited until the meat was ready. Once it was, Mulan took some sticks and one by one took a piece of meat and gave it to one of her mates. When they finished, they tried to figure out where Cora would have go. Initially they tried to ask Hook but he said that the only thing he knew is that she needed a place full of magic to do the spell.

"Regina's castle" Snow suddenly said "She did magic there, what a better place than that?"

"Good, let's go to the castle" Emma said, standing up.

"Yeah, good idea. Let's go walking; sure we can get there before her" Hook said sarcastic.

"You have a better idea?" asked Mulan, bit interested.

"None of you have magic?" he asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to be 'the savior'. That works?"

"Could be" said Aurora "It's worth if we try and he's right. Walking we would never reach her and you won't be able to go home"

_Hope was the word she had pronounced before leaving the room of the princes. She knew it was very hard in that situation to have faith or hope but they needed to have them and she had faith. Ready to go to see how was going the wardrobe, she flew up with her blue wings but someone stood in her way, particularly a fairy that was wearing a white dress. Immediately, the blue fairy lowered the head to her slightly. _

_"__You didn't tell them, right?" asked the fairy peering her gaze._

_"__No, I did what you ask me My Lady" the blue fairy answered with a reverence "Are you sure that is better they don't know it? It could help a bit if they know that about their baby. It was created with true love, after all". _

_"__They would not remember, it's not worth. Besides, we don't have to scare them; this things lead parents to panic and they don't have to. This will be good for us and everything will come in time" explained the fairy of the white dress "If you excuse me, I have other business to attend". _

_"__My Lady" the blue fairy bent mildly and observed how the other fairy disappeared of her sight. _

"Good, what I do?" Emma asked.

"None of us have done magic before" Snow said "You will know what to do. Just concentrate yourself and close your eyes if that makes you feel better"

"Well, at least tell me how the castle is" she asked.

Snow nodded and after describing it, Emma decided to concentrate in the image. Snow took her hand just in case and the rest started to take the hand of the nearest person. Emma continued to focus and when everyone believed it would not work, they disappeared with a cloud and appeared in front of a door.

"It worked, ha!" Norp laughed.

"Yeah, I didn't know I could do that" Emma said hallucinating.

"Well, it will be awesome if you use your magic to open the door too" Mulan pointed trying to open the door.

Everyone agreed and Emma touched the door thinking in open it and after a while, shorter that the other, the door opened. They went down the hall to arrive in a large room where they found Cora, who winced.

"How could you get here?" she gasped.

"With magic" Emma said.

"Well, it doesn't matter. The portal it's going to open" she pointed the ground and everyone saw a portal that was starting to emerge. Cora smiled, happy.

"But you are not going to pass through it" Snow replied "Not while we are here"

Snow lunged at her but Cora disappeared and appeared behind her, throwing her with only a move. Mulan also launched followed by Norp and Emma. Hook approached Aurora and shook the ropes while the others were trying to fight against Cora. Aurora looked at him suspiciously but she loosed him slowly. Hook made an ominous smirk and he went to the group that was fighting.

Aurora sighed worried but decided to focus in get the compass. Cora didn't have it in her hand therefore it had to be save somewhere and if it was in the room, the search will be worth so she went to the table and began to search the compass while the rest was fighting against Cora trying to get what they want. Aurora believed she would never find the compass but suddenly a sound of metal was heard where everybody was fighting and she saw the compass. She didn't want to get near but she tried to do signs to her mates without Cora's knowledge. It was a bit difficult and when Norp saw her, he tried to catch the compass avoiding Cora all he could. Once it was done, he threw it to Aurora who took the compass and everyone, including Cora, looked to the princess.

"Give me that compass, little princess" Cora threatened.

"No" she denied and all of the persons that had fight approached her pushing Cora who threw Norp in turn. Something fell to the ground of his pocket but he hit her and stayed away from her, going with the group.

"Now!" Snow said and everyone jumped into the portal disappearing of the scene and the portal was closed.

Cora snorted annoyed but took what the giant had dropped without knowing and she made a smirk.

A hand came out of the well and Emma came up with a boost. Outside, she helped Snow and the others to climb.

"Hey, why now are you so tall?" Norp asked.

"We are not tall" Emma tried to hide her laugh with a cough because it was a bit funny "You have become to our height when you pass the portal. We will ask Gold or Regina if it's possible you stayed in your normal size.

"No, it doesn't matter. I am okay like this, really" Norp said with a smile "Thanks"

"Come on; sure everyone is worried about us" Snow said.

"So then… this is Storybrooke?" Aurora asked

"Yes, welcome here" Emma smiled.

But… like everyone knows here, nothing is perfect and someone in the land of the stories was smirking… she had a new transport.

**&&& Hi, how are you? So here again, thanks to the persons (just one for the moment) for reading this ^^ **

**Yeah, I know I am not perfect and I am not english but please... comments? Don't kill me if I said something wrong but you all can tell me my mistakes! I am here to learn so... **

**Favs and etc are also grateful :D**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, you will discover more things reading the next chapters! See you soon &&&**


End file.
